WikiChurchill Mission Statement
In order to keep our eyes focused on one primary goal for all editors, guidelines and a mission must be written down. = Mission = When this wiki was first created, the sole purpose was to provide students a place to find the vital information they needed to advance their learning at Sir Winston Churchill High School. Its purpose is to have all the notes given out, suggestions for studying, and information about things happening around the school. It is not meant to be a place for materials that could be used for cheating, plagiarism, abuse, gossip, or anything that goes against the code of practise within the school itself. It is a tool for the betterment of everyone's education, not the destruction of it. = Guidelines = Although this is a dynamic environment where everything is always changing, some limits need to be set out to ensure the safety and integrity of both students and this wiki. The basic guidelines are: *No material that is from testing material, such as a quiz, test, unit final, final exam, or otherwise. This information will be deleted, and the offending user will be blocked. *No information that could compromise the integrity of any form of testing, such as suggestions on what to study for a particular test, generic answers to a test (quiz, test, unit final, final exam, or otherwise), or information that could lead to a student illegitimately receiving a higher mark than he/she deserves. *No spreading of rumours, gossip, opinions unrelated to an academic topic, or indecisive facts or half truths. *No abuse, bullying, harassment, or putting down of students, teachers, administrative staff, or any person that is a part of this or any school. *No submission of material that would be deemed offencive to students, teacher, etc., such as pornography, explicit material, threats, graphic material, or anything that is not acceptable in a public setting. *No intentional submission of false information to academic articles that could mislead students who use this information as a study guide. *No submission of copyrighted material unless it is in the public domain, or written permission has been given. *Anything else that could be seen in an nonacademic or inappropriate light. And although that may seem like a long list of "no's", it's our way of ensuring that if something goes wrong, it's your fault, and not ours. So don't let something go wrong. = Allowances = There are lots of things you are allowed to do on this blog, and we really would appreciate it if you did! We would really appreciate articles about: *Specific topics in the curriculum. Things like the Napoleonic Code are great articles, and you can write them straight from your notes! *Articles about teachers, just as a background, and for information on how to do best in their classes. And example of this is R Kerr. If you wish to provide your own opinions on a teacher, please do so on the talk page of that teacher article *Articles on groups/clubs that take place within the school. Maybe you're a part of the Drama 30 shows and want to write a little bit more? *Anything else about the school! It's a wiki for a reason, so if you've got something to write, write it! There are a few admins hanging out, but were not going to be monsters if you make a mistake. If you have a question, ask away on an admin talk page (such as mine), or you can get live help from other wikia people at the Wikia live help IRC. And if you want to try something out before you make an article, well, we've got a sandbox just for you! So don't worry, we want this to be interesting, not some metaphorically dusty website. We want it to be alive and bouncing with edits! So have fun, and get editing!